This invention relates generally to electrical distribution systems and specifically to a system for incorporating energy management circuit breakers (EMCBs) in new or existing electrical distribution panels.
Lighting directly accounts for about 40% of the electricity consumed in a typical building. Leaving lights on after hours or during long periods when they are not being used is a tremendous drain on energy and profits. Turning them off, on the other hand, is an instantaneous cost reduction. Reducing the amount of time that lamps burn each day can substantially increase the amount of time between replacements, saving on labor, material and disposal costs. Controlling electrical loads such as lightsxe2x80x94turning them off when not neededxe2x80x94conserves energy, saves money, and helps the environment. This is not only cost effective, but is often required by federal and state laws in new or renovated buildings.
One of the oldest and simplest lighting control systems is the wall switch. Depending on people to flip a switch, however, is not an effective way to ensure that lights are turned off. Relay-based systems were developed to provide remote lighting controlxe2x80x94and assurance that lights are turned offxe2x80x94but they are complex and bulky. In addition to a conventional circuit breaker panelboard, they require a separate relay cabinet, control system and the extra conduit, wire gutters and wall space to connect everything. Space for such new equipment in buildings is often limited. Modifying existing circuit runs is labor intensive. The installation may be very expensive, time-consuming and disruptive to occupants.
To overcome such limitations of relay-based systems, the instant assignee developed a xe2x80x9cPOWERLINK ASxe2x80x9d energy management system that combined all of the components necessary to monitor and control lighting, as well as other types of electrical loads, within the space of a single, standard panelboard enclosure. Little additional equipment is required, thereby eliminating the need for extra space, modifying existing circuits, or disrupting operation. The POWERLINK AS system comprises four modular components, including motor-operated circuit breakers, plug-on control busses, a power module, and microprocessor-based control electronics. Each of the modules is designed to mount to a conventional panelboard. Wiring is kept to a minimum, and no additional wall space is required.
The intelligence of the POWERLINK AS system comes from its resident microprocessor-based control module. It can process signals that originate externally from control devices, such as switches or sensors, or provide time-based control according to predefined daily schedules set up by the user in the module. The power module furnishes the power for the circuit breakers and system electronics, and reports the status to the control module. In addition, it contains input and communications terminations for connection to external control devices such as wall switches, motion sensors, and photo-cells. The remote-operated circuit breakers in the POWERLINK AS system combine the protective features of conventional circuit breakers with the switching functions of a contactor. This eliminates the need for separate relays or contactors and associated enclosures, wiring, schedules, and installation labor. Finally, the plug-on control busses attach to the panelboard and provide interconnect wiring between the circuit breakers and the power module. The busses conduct switching power and control signals from the power module to switch individual circuit breakers, and report circuit breaker status back to the control module. Some innovative features of the POWERLINK AS system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,051; 5,184,278; 5,231,565; 5,233,511; 5,249,115; 5,253,159; 5,315,499; 5,323,307; 5,455,760; 5,532,660; 5,892,449; and 5,909,180, which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Although the POWERLINK AS system provides a significant advancement in the art of energy management systems, there is a continuing need to develop new features for such systems to satisfy the demands of building owners, operators, and plant managers. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
One of the difficulties encountered with control systems is that some level of programming is required to set up the system. This programming requires some type of human interface in which associations can be described Quite often this interface is not built in, since programming is only needed at installation time. While this lowers product cost, access to this device is occasionally needed and one must be purchased for each location or by each contractor. This is not practical for areas in which a contractor may only install a few systems.
Also, some electricians are not comfortable with the concept of programming, requiring system integrators to perform this task, again increasing cost.
The present invention, as more fully described below, eliminates the need for conventional programming by providing a way in which input signals and output actions are learned by manual actuation of a few simple control buttons. When this concept is applied to POWERLINK, a contractor would simply press the learn button, manually set his breaker handles to their desired positions and turn the input on, then he would then set the affected breakers to the opposite state and turn the input off. The input activity is used to take a xe2x80x9csnapshotxe2x80x9d of the breaker status. From this activity, the system can collect information as to which breakers are affected by which input, what type of input device is connected (momentary, maintained, or push-button switch), breaker states associated with the first input event, and breaker states associated with the second input event. All of the essential programming information is collected, stored, and activated.
An additional benefit is that input wiring errors are reduced since it is no longer necessary to wire a switch to a specific input.
Remotely operated circuit breakers provide both protection and switching in a convenient package. Most devices on the market use lengthy external wires to connect the switching means to an external control means. When Square D Company developed the POWERLINK AS system, a companion device, known as a control bus, was introduced to eliminate this wiring. This existing control bus provides a self-contained wiring means to connect the remotely operated circuit breakers to the control means. Connectors deployed along the length of the bus correspond to each branch circuit.
While the existing control bus provides a great advantage over other wiring methods, there are improvements that can be made to the control bus concept. One issue that this invention addresses is the existing requirement to provide a complete set of electronics within each panel. A secondary issue is that the existing control circuitry within this set of electronics is designed to operate a fixed number of points (42).
This invention, as more fully described below, overcomes these limitations by providing an intelligent wiring bus with its own internal controller. This results in two major improvements: first, since this new bus can be made in a variety of lengths, the number of control points can be optimized for a panel; and second, this new concept breaks the 42-point boundary by associating the control means with the number of breakers controlled, not with the panel.
Following this logic to the extreme would result in the conclusion that the optimal arrangement would be to place the control means at or within the breaker itself However, the cost of such an arrangement is still prohibitive.
The foregoing as well as other advantages and features of the invention are more fully described hereinbelow.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a programmable control system comprises a plurality of inputs for connecting to external sensors, a plurality of outputs for connecting to external actuators capable of manual override and providing status feedback signals to the control system, means, operable in a learn mode and responsive to the status feedback signals, for learning associations between the inputs and the outputs and recording the associations in a memory in response to a human operator selecting one of the inputs and manually toggling selected ones of the external actuators between first and second positions, and means, operable in a run mode, for commanding the selected ones of the external actuators to one of the first and second positions in response to a change in state of the external sensor connected to the one of the inputs, whereby the human operator has programmed an output response to input activity by manual manipulation of the connected sensors and actuators.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of programming a control system including a plurality of inputs and outputs, the inputs being connected to external sensors, the outputs being connected to external actuators capable of manual override and providing status feedback signals to the control system, the control system including a memory for recording associations between the inputs and the outputs, the method comprises switching the control system to a learn mode, selecting one of the inputs, and manually toggling selected ones of the external actuators between first and second positions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a control bus for an electrical panelboard having a plurality of actuator device locations, said control bus comprises a plurality of connectors arranged such that a connector is adjacent to each of said plurality of actuator device locations, whereby the control bus means is capable of coupling to one or more actuators occupying one or more of said plurality of actuator locations, a controller circuit capable of accepting a control signal from an external device, which a control signal is used to command the position of one or more actuator devices occupying said one or more actuator devices locations, a drive circuit capable of causing said one or more actuator devices to actuate between at least two positions in response to said control signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a circuit breaker device with an internal impedance, connected between the load terminal and an external detection circuit, which internal impedance provides both isolation and level reduction.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a circuit breaker device with an internal wire-jumper identification circuit, in which at least the following conditions are encoded 1-pole, 2-pole, 3-pole, device not present.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a control module comprises a housing, a processor in said housing capable of accepting and interpreting one or more externally originating control signals provided from a sensor or control device, said processor being further capable of providing control signals to actuator devices located external to said housing, said processor being further capable of interpreting said externally originating sensor or control device signals into control signals for one or more external actuator devices, a memory disposed within said housing wherein mapping of said externally originating control signals to one or more external actuator devices is stored, said processor being capable of acquiring said mapping information and loading said mapping information into said memory, and an informational display mounted to said housing, on which a plurality of statuses of one or more of said control signals, said external actuators, or said controller are displayed.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a power supply, mountable within an electrical panelboard with a plurality of circuit breaker locations, comprises a housing dimensioned such that it can be inserted into a location normally occupied by a circuit breaker, a means for connecting to AC power, and a circuit means within said housing providing a regulated source of DC electrical power to output terminals, converted from said AC power, in which said conversion circuitry is adaptive to a range of voltage from at least 120 Vac to 277 Vac and the adaptive frequency range is adaptive from at least 50 to 60 cycles per second.